Lúcio
Lúcio Correia dos Santos is one of the Heroes playable in Overwatch and is in the Healer category. He is a Brazilian DJ who fought for the freedom of Rio de Janeiro. Background Lúcio Correia dos Santos grew up in Rio de Janeiro, in a poor and crowded favela that was hit hard by the financial upheaval following the Omnic Crisis. As Brazil began the long process of recovery, he wanted to find a way to lift the spirits of those around him. He found his answer in music and its power to bring people together and even help them forget their troubles, if only for a short time. He performed on street corners, in block parties, and as he got older, at a string of legendary underground shows. But Lúcio's close-knit community was thrown into chaos when the multinational Vishkar Corporation secured a contract to redevelop large tracts of the city. Lúcio and his neighbors had been told that the development would improve their lives. However, that promise never became a reality. Vishkar imposed controls on the residents in the name of building a more orderly society: enforcing curfews, cracking down on what the company perceived as lawless behavior, and exploiting the populace as a cheap labor force. Lúcio wouldn't stand for it. He stole Vishkar sonic technology that had been used to suppress the people, and he converted it into a tool to rally them to action. In a popular uprising, they drove Vishkar out of their neighborhoods. Lúcio's leadership made him a star overnight and a symbol for positive social change. His music skyrocketed in popularity. Whereas he had once performed locally, he was now filling arenas across the world. With his newfound fame, Lúcio realizes that he has an opportunity to make a difference and change the world for the better. Stats Attack Potency: Large Building level '(His gun is comparable to Mei''s Endothermic Blaster, who released this amount of energy.) 'Speed: High Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic 'reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Soldier: 76 and Tracer, who performed these respective feats. Races with Tracer for fun.) 'Durability: Building level+, possibly Large Building level '(Could potentially be scaled to Genji, who barely survived a punch from Doomfist.) 'Hax: None notable. Intelligence: High. Stole Vishkar technology and converted it for his own use. Lead the uprising that drove Vishkar out of Rio. Stamina: High, but not extraordinary. Is physically fit, but has not engaged in open battle (yet). Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Capoeira: '''Lúcio is skilled in the martial art known as Capoeira, which mixes dancing, acrobatics and fighting. It is known for using power, speed and leverage across a variety of kicks. Techniques *'Wall Ride:' Lúcio's passive ability. Using the Hardlight skates under his feet, he can freely ride on even vertical surfaces. His speed increases when he rides on a wall. *'Crossfade:' Lúcio constantly plays one of two songs - 'Rejuvenescência' or 'We Move Together as One'. They both give his teammates and himself different effects in a 10-meter radius. **'Healing:' Lúcio plays 'Rejuvenescência', which heals his team's wounds. **'Speed Boost:' Lúcio plays 'We Move Together as one', which increases movement speed. *'Amp It Up:' Lúcio temporarily increases the volume of his speakers, briefly enhancing the effects his songs have. *'Sound Barrier:' Lúcio's Ultimate. He slams his Sonic Amplifier into the ground, creating a 30-meter pulse that grants teammates and himself armor that decays over time. Equipment *'Cybernetic Legs:' Tech stolen from Vishkar. Don't replace Lúcio's legs, but cover them - something akin to cybernetic pants. On the feet are located two Hardlight skates, which increase Lúcio's movement speed and allow him to ride walls. *'Sonic Amplifier:' Tech stolen from Vishkar. Lúcio's primary and only weapon. Fires sonic projectiles (sound) in bursts of four. Holds 20 rounds. **'Soundwave:' Sonic Amplifier's secondary option. Knocks back enemies in a cone in front of Lúcio without consuming ammo. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength None notable. Speed/Reactions None notable. Durability/Endurance None notable. Skill/Intelligence *Lead the Uprising that drove Vishkar out of Rio de Janeiro. *Is known all around the world for his music and good deeds. Powerscaling *'Limited (Lúcio is one of the weaker Heroes in Overwatch. Additionally, he lacks any feats currently in the story, making any scaling whatsoever wonky at best. However, he should still scale to most of the cast's speed feats due to being a speed-based Hero and being able to race Tracer.) Weaknesses *More of a support than a fighter. *Lacks experience. Sources *PlayOverwatch (Backstory) Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Large Building Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:High Hypersonic+ Category:Speedsters Category:Healing Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Humans Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Heroes